Demons in the Court House
by Mrs. Cipher
Summary: Twenty-six year old Dipper and Mabel pines are now fresh out of collage! To celebrate, the twins take a vacation to Gravity Falls, but things go wrong. Terribly wrong. Now Dipper sits in the Court House, waiting to be tried. If only they knew the truth... One-shot


**Another random one-shot. **

* * *

"Mr. Pines; you go by the name of 'Dipper', correct?"

Dipper swallowed hard and gave a slow nod. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He gripped the arms of his chair tightly, turning his knuckles white. His stomach was like a roller coaster; turning and tightening itself into sickening knots. He felt so light-headed; he could pass out any second now.

The prosecutor nodded and continued. "I have reports that you live in _California_, not Oregon. What made you go to Oregon in the first place?"

Dipper hesitated for a moment before he opened his dry mouth to speak. "I-it wasn't my idea to go to Oregon, sir. It was m-my sister's"

The man frowned at this. It obviously wasn't the answer he was looking for, but quickly pushed it away. "I'm just a bit curious, but why did she choose Oregon for your vacation spot?"

"We used to have family up there," Dipper mumbled. "We spent many summers at our great uncle's place in Gravity Falls."

The lawyer nodded once more, as if this information was proving his point. "And how would you describe the population of the town?"

"Small"

"And the police force there?"

"Awful." He felt the ends of his lips curve into the slightest of a smile. Oh, the great times they had in that town! Why did it ever have to stop?

"_Awful?_," the prosecutor asked with fake curiosity drowning his every word. "So one could easily _get away_ with a crime in this town?"

Dipper bit his lower lip. Now he saw exactly what the lawyer was getting at. He was about to open his mouth to speak when there came a sudden shout from across the room. "Objection!"

Dipper, along with everyone else in the room, turned his attention towards the source of the shout. It was his lawyer. He was standing up now upon calling the objection. "None of which the prosecutor asks is relevant in any way and is information we are already aware of," he said sternly, his face just as much so.

The prosecutor whipped around upon hearing this and glared a the defendant's lawyer. "_Objection_?"

"Yes, Mr. Jay," the judge agreed. "All of this is information we already know." He slid back in his seat. "Get to your point or sit down."

The prosecutor known as Mr. Jay seemed annoyed for a second, but turned his attention back to Dipper. "I'll get there, Your Honor." He cleared his throat and continued. "Anyway, as we are all aware, the crime scene was secluded deep in the woods that surrounds Gravity Falls. This police record-," he said as he waved a vanilla colored folder in the air as he spoke, "-says that the victim was found dead with a knife lodged deeply into her chest, with Mr. Pines unconscious not to far away. " He opened the file, glaring at Dipper, his eyes burning with hate towards him. This made Dipper's stomach turn even more. Mr. Jay slipped a piece of paper out from the folder. "After further investigation, authorities found finger prints on the knife that matched Mr. Pines's _exactly_."

There was a slight murmur that floated around the room, but the lawyer still did not stop. "So, _Dipper_, did you or did you _not_ take your sister out in the woods and murder her there?"

"Objection!," Dippers lawyer shouted.

"On what _grounds_?!"

"Order!," the judge shouted as he slammed his gavel on the desk. "Dipper Pines, answer the question!"

Dipper inhaled sharply. He felt pressured as the air suddenly grew dense. He felt the beads of a nervous sweat break out across his brow, but he still remained silent.

"Dipper Pines," Mr. Jay grumbled as he walked towards him. He placed his hands on the stand that Dipper was sitting behind, as if he'd jump over it and strangle him any second now, his cold, dark eyes glaring deeply into Dipper's. "Did you. Or did you not. Kill. Your. Sister!"

A deathly silence filled the room. Not a word was spoken; not a breath was taken. Complete. Silence.

Dipper stared back at the lawyer. Suddenly, his eyes were filled with tears. "No. I would never."

"How could you deny this?! They were _your finger prints!_"

"I would never kill my sister!," Dipper yelled, tears streaming down his face. "She was my twin! She was the best sister a brother could ever ask for! I _LOVED HER_!"

The room was silent again. The only thing that could be heard was Dipper's sobbing as he clutched his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Mabel," he whispered in between sobs, as if she was right there next to him. "He was just too powerful. H-he came over me so suddenly... I tried to fight back, I swear! He w-was just too powerful...!" Suddenly, he raised his head , shouting up at the ceiling, "You win, Bill! I give up! You've killed _everything_ I ever cared about, and used me to do it! Her blood was on my hands! Are you finally satisfied? You win!"

Confused glances were exchanged around the court room, but it remained silent as Dipper's cries reverberated around the room.

Mr. Jay slowly stood straight, his mouth twisted into a demonic smile. "I have no further questions for the defendant, Your Honor," he said, never taking his eyes off of the sobbing figure before him. "I've gotten everything I needed. This trial is over, _Pine_ _Tree_."


End file.
